Birthday Gift
by Peri Labu
Summary: "Kepada Tuhan. Aku tidak minta banyak. Aku hanya berharap, semoga Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisiku seperti ini. Tuhan, aku hanya mau Kyuhyun. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak hitungan usiaku, selama ada Kyuhyun, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, Tuhan. Jadi, bisa kan, Kyuhyun jadi kado terbaikku? Aku mohon!"/KyuMin/a special fic for Sungminnie birthday/BL


"Kepada Tuhan. Aku tidak minta banyak. Aku hanya berharap, semoga Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisiku seperti ini. Tuhan, aku hanya mau Kyuhyun. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak hitungan usiaku, selama ada Kyuhyun, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, Tuhan. Jadi, bisa kan, Kyuhyun jadi kado terbaikku? Aku mohon!"

.

Peri Labu Present:

A KyuMin fanfiction

"**Birthday Gift"**

Warnings: BL/KyuMin centric/a short fic/no edited!

Don't Like the Pair? Don't Read!

enJOY!

.

.

_Jiangsu Countdown_ yang mengundang SJ-M sudah usai dengan kado spesial dari _fans_ yang datang: lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sungmin saat _commersial break_. Tahun juga sudah berganti dari 2012 ke 2013. Dan otomatis, usia Sungmin secara resmi berganti menjadi hitungan 28 tahun berdasarkan hitungan Korea. Seluruh Pumpkins dan vitaMins sudah mengucapkan 'selamat'. Bahkan seluruh _member_ Super Junior termasuk Zhoumi dan Henry telah mengucapkan selamat untuk Sungmin. Bukan cuma ucapan, tapi puluhan kado pun telah menumpuk untuknya dari semua orang.

Semua, kecuali satu orang: Cho Kyuhyun!

_Magnae_ itu belum mengucapkan selamat pada Sungmin. Ia bahkan bersikap baik-baik saja meski Sungmin telah tersenyum amat lebar. Sungmin juga telah menyebut-nyebut masalah ulang tahunnya di _rehearsal_ MBC kemarin, tapi Kyuhyun tetap bergeming.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Sungmin kalau diam-diam ia melirik bengis ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang menggema tadi, Kyuhyun masih juga diam. Itu membuat Sungmin benar-benar kesal. Di ulang tahun Kyuhyun bulan Februari kemarin, Sungmin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyuhyun, diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun bahkan seperti tak berniat mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur, _Hyeong_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia telah usai membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Sungmin mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun bertanya hal seperti itu sekarang!

"_Ani_!" Sungmin menjawab sebal. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi hotel tempat mereka menginap di China.

Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum melihat _Bunny_ Min-nya tampak kesal. Kyuhyun tahu alasannya. Dan ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat _namja_ berusia 28 tahun itu benar-benar kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin merusak kado istimewanya untuk Sungmin.

Staf , _member_, serta _fans _boleh saja memberikan kado spesial untuk Sungmin. Tapi, kado terspesial dan teristimewa harus datang dari Kyuhyun. Segala hal paling berkesan harus datang dari kekasih, kan? Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu, ia harus segera menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir dari kejutannya sebelum Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Saranghae_, Min!" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Secara perlahan, lampu kamar itu padam.

**..::.**

Sungmin sudah usai membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti memakai piyama saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati kamarnya gelap. Ia mencoba meraba-raba.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggilnya was-was, sementara tangannya menyusuri tembok, bergerak ke arah sakelar lampu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sungmin tidak menemukan sakelar lampu. Ia hampir lupa, sejak masuk dan keluar kamar ini, lampu di tengah-tengah langit ruangan telah menyala. Jadi, Sungmin tidak tahu di mana harus menekan tombol lampu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

Sungmin hampir berteriak agar Kyuhyun menyahut saat didengarnya suara _bass_ milik kekasihnya itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu, bersamaan dengan lilin yang menyala.

"_Saengil chukhahae hamnida_ … _Saengil chukkahae hamnida_ … _Saengil Chukkahae, _Lee Sungmin … _Saengil Chukhahae hamnida_!"

Bibir Sungmin terbuka sedikit, memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya yang imut. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup amat kencang, dan bahagia berlebih seolah siap meledakkan dirinya. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang, di tengah-tengah kamar mereka, di atas sebuah meja kecil, lilin menyala temaram. Cahayanya menerpa wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum amat lembut pada Sungmin. Di atas meja, sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lempengan cokelat bertuliskan nama Lee Sungmin, diletakkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Happy Birthday_, Lee Sungmin. _Happy 28__th__, Chagiya_!"

Sungmin bahagia. Ia terlalu bahagia. Kejutan ini lebih dari yang Sungmin harapkan. Meski agak kesal karena merasa telah dikelabui Kyuhyun, dan karena Kyuhyun menyebut usianya yang semakin bertambah, tapi Sungmin bahagia. Sungmin terlalu bahagia.

Kyuhyun paham kalau Sungmin terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar mendekat atau bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi, Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyalakan lilin angka 28 di atas kue pesanan khusus berwarna putih-_pink_ itu, lalu berjalan mendekat pada _Bunny_Min-nya.

"_Make a wish_, _Chagi_." perintah Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun saat _magnae_ itu mendekat membawakan kue ulang tahunnya. Ini kado pertama dari Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menutup matanya. Sebuah doa ia rapalkan dalam hatinya dengan tulus. Berharap doa kecilnya menyentuh kekuasaan Tuhan dan mengabulkannya.

"Ffiiuuhh …!"

Lilin angka itu padam oleh tiupan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun segera mendekat demi mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"_Always happy and healthy, Chagi_." bisiknya sekali lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, sebab bibirnya tengah ditempeli oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Kado kedua. Sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa tuntutan. Seperti hubungan mereka selama ini. Tanpa ada tuntutan yang menyakiti satu sama lain. Mereka hanya memberi dan terus memberi.

"Karena kejutan ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Tapi, aku berjanji akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya. _Happy Birthday_!"

"_Gomawo_, Kyunnie. _Jeongmal gomawo_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia meletakkan kue itu kembali ke atas meja dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Kyuhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sungmin dan menatap lekat-lekat mata rubah yang disukainya itu.

"Orang lain boleh memberimu satu atau dua hadiah. Tapi, aku harus memberimu lebih dari itu, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Tampak sangat antusias dengan ide itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat kelincinya bersemangat segera mengambil hadiah yang ia sembunyikan di balik susunan bantal. Kado ketiga.

"Untukmu, Min." katanya, lantas menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar dengan kertas berwarna _pink_ yang melingkupinya. "Kau boleh membukanya besok."

Sungmin merenggut, ia ingin membukanya sekarang. "Tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekarang, Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Andwae_! Kau baru boleh membukanya besok!"

Sungmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sekarang. Padahal, ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Min …,"

"_Ne_?

"Kita habiskan malam ini berdua sampai pagi, _ne_?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh, ia sudah menduga, setidaknya akan ada pesta _wine_ antara mereka, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan selama ini. Dan firasat Sungmin semakin benar saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu botol _wine_ kualitas terbaik. Kado keempat.

Sayangnya, Sungmin terlalu bahagia untuk melihat seringai setan muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

_"Harus ada kado kelima, kan, _Hyeong_?" _tanyanya dalam hati.

**..::.**

Kotak kado dari Kyuhyun sangat besar, Sungmin sampai-sampai tidak bisa menebak apa isinya. Tapi, begitu ia membuka kado itu di siang hari saat ia terbangun, Sungmin bisa melihat barang-barang _couple_ di dalamnya. Semua lengkap. Mulai dari pakaian, piyama, hingga _couple ring_ baru.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Meski pesta semalam membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bangun, tapi kado itu sangat manis.

"_Gomawo_, Kyunnie." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya bergerak melingkarkan lengan di perut Sungmin. "_Cheonma_. Tapi, Min, bisakah kita lanjutkan pesta semalam?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Mereka baru bangun dan Kyuhyun sudah ingin kembali berpesta berdua?

"_ANDWAE_!" Sungmin memekik. Tangannya segera meraih bantal terdekat, lantas menimpuknya ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu memekik kesakitan.

"Tapi Min, apa yang kau minta pada Tuhan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran saat ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin.

"Itu rahasia antara aku dan Tuhan, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun merenggut. Bibirnya mem-_pout_. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

**..::.**

_"Kepada Tuhan. Aku tidak minta banyak. Aku hanya berharap, semoga Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisiku seperti ini. Tuhan, aku hanya mau Kyuhyun. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak hitungan usiaku, selama ada Kyuhyun, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, Tuhan. Jadi, bisa kan, Kyuhyun jadi kado terbaikku? Aku mohon!"_

END!


End file.
